At Last
by RebaForever15
Summary: Will Jeff finally realise that maybe it's more than just anger he's feeling for his Senior Sargent. I love this pair. Don't get me wrong. I love Frank/Rachel too, definately the No1 couple, but I always felt there could be more to these two. Jeff/Hel


_**Water Rats.**_

_**Helen/Jeff.**_

_**I do not own Water Rats or it's charcters (unfortunately).**_

_The noise coming from Jeff Hawker's office was proof to everyone that he was still furious with Helen. She's tried her best to stay out of his way the last few days but now she was beginning to get tired of his outbursts. She stood at her office window staring into his and couldn't believe how upset he was with her. She'd made a stupid mistake and had apologised and there was nothing else she felt she could do. At that moment Jack Christey walked into her office disturbing her thoughts._

_"Hey, how you doin' butch."_

_"Hi, Jack."_

_"Everything ok."_

_"Yeah, just great."_

_He took note of her troubled features and knew right away that she was lying._

_"He'll calm down eventually, you know."_

_"You think so do you. Look at him Jack. You know what he said to me last night, that he'd never been so disappointed in me. I feel bloody awful."_

_"Look, don't worry about it, you know what Jeff's like. He's just realising, finally, that you have flaws, just like everyone else."_

_"I never said I was perfect Jack."_

_"No, but Jeff thought differently."_

_He could see Helen was getting a bit upset about the whole situation, which was unlike her. Normally she wouldn't let things get to her but given the current atmosphere, he couldn't blame her. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her._

_"It'll be ok, Helen."_

_"Oh Jack. I wish I'd never taken those bloody drugs. What the hell was I thinking."_

_"Only you know the answer to that. Just try not to worry to much about it. It's all over now and Jeff will calm down, given time. Listen, I better get goin'. I've got reports to finish."_

_"Thanks Jack."_

_"Keep your chin up. It'll all work out, you'll see."_

_It was nearly lunch time so Jack decided to go out onto the deck and drink his coffee and get some peace and quiet from Alex. When he went to sit down, he noticed Jeff looking out onto Sydney Harbour._

_"Hey Chief."_

_"Ah Jack. Just thought I'd grab a quick break."_

_"Great minds." Jack said pointing to his coffee._

_"You too, eh."_

_"Got tired of looking at paperwork."_

_"Good O."_

_Jeff quickly reverted back to looking out onto the harbour, so Jack took the oppertunity to discuss the current situation with Helen._

_"So Chief, have you spoken to Helen yet."_

_"I don't think Helen and I have much left to discuss Jack."_

_"She's pretty upset at the way your treating her. So I'd say you still have a few unresolved issues. She's apologised Jeff, she can't do more than that."_

_"I just don't understand how she could do something so bloody foolish. She's a Senior Sargent for christ sake."_

_"She's human. She's had it pretty tough lately. the kidnapping really shook her up. She's bloody lucky to be alive."_

_"Yeah I know. I really thought we were gonna lose her that day Jack." Jeff said quietly._

_"Yeah, then ofcourse me turning her down when she asked me to help her have a baby didn't help either."_

_"Helen wanted a baby, seriously."_

_"She still does, but she doesn't exactly have alot of viable options available does she."_

_"Her life would be far less complicated if she had a man in her life."_

_"You offering Chief."_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"No, but it's what you meant. I've always thought you'd be good together. Your working relationships proof of that, obviously I'm not going by these last few weeks. Your like an old married couple."_

_"Less of the old, Christey."_

_Jeff went quiet for a few moments and Jack wondered if maybe he'd gone a little too far with his last comment, until Jeff finally spoke._

_"How did you know." Jeff asked._

_"You mean about your feeling for Helen."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I think I realised the day she was kidnapped. You may not have realised it but you looked terrified, we could all see it in your face."_

_"If anything had happened to her Jack. It would have been like losing Rachel all over again."_

_"Yeah." Jack replied, silently._

_Jeff glanced over at Jack and saw the sad look on his face. He realised the second he'd said Rachel's name that it was the wrong time. Even after a year, the pain was still raw. Everyone knew that Jack loved Rachel and would probably never get over her, or her unnecessary death._

_"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have brought up Rachel."_

_"No it's fine Jeff, I don't mind hearing her name, for those few moments it's nice to think she's still with us."_

_"I understand."_

_"The thing is Jeff, Helen's still with us, but if you keep holding onto this anger towards her then you'll end up losing her. She certainly won't stick around, not with the way things are at the moment."_

_"I've been a bloody idiot, haven't I."_

_"Speaking as a mate, yeah you have. As Chief Inspector, no comment."_

_"Jack please."_

_"Helen's a good woman. She deserves to be happy. Maybe after all these years, if the right bloke came along, she wouldn't say no. Especially if he were to finally tell her how he feels about her."_

_"Subtle Jack, but thanks. I think I needed to hear that."_

_"Good. Well, now that's out of the way, I guess I'd better get back before Alex is on my case."_

_When Jack walked back into the office, Alex was still filling out her incident reports._

_"Where the hell have you been, you went to get the coffee half an hour ago."_

_"Yeah sorry, I got side tracked."_

_"Something important."_

_"I was talking to Jeff about Helen."_

_"About bloody time. I tell you what, if he doesn't watch it, she'll end up transferring to another nick."_

_"I think he knows that now. He realises what an ass he's been about the whole drugs thing."_

_"Good, so is he gonna apologise."_

_"Oh, I think he's gonna do alot more than that."_

_"Eh, what do you mean."_

_"Did you know about his feeling for Helen."_

_"Well yeah. I just didn't think you did."_

_"I maybe a bloke but I'm not blind Alex."_

_"Ok, sorry. So is he gonna tell her everything, including the fact that he loves her."_

_"I guess and about time too if you ask me."_

_"You think she'll handle it ok."_

_"I think she'll get the shock of her life but Jeff loves her and I think she'll finally see that."_

_"It'll seem weird, those two dating."_

_"Not half."_

_They gave a quick smile to each other before returning to their paperwork._

_Jeff was pacing back and forth in his office trying to pluck up the courage to go and see Helen. He kept getting as far as the door before he bottled out. He fell back into his chair and let out a hugh sigh just as Donna walked in._

_"You ok Chief."_

_"Yes, thank you Janevski. What can I do for you."_

_"Oh right. I just need you to sign off this requisistion for your stationary supply."_

_"Right, well give it here then."_

_She handed him the form and waited patiently while he signed it._

_"Right, there you go." He said, handing her back the form._

_"Thanks Chief."_

_Just as Donna got to the door. she stopped and turned to face him._

_"Chief, could I say something."_

_"What is it Janevski."_

_"Well I just wanted to say that she's a good catch, the Sarg and that you should go and tell her how you feel instead of hiding in here."_

_"Is there anyone in this station who doesn't know about my feeling for Sargent Blakemore."_

_"Not really Chief, well accept the Sarg."_

_"Janevski, get back to work."_

_"Yes Chief."_

_Jeff watched her leave. He really hated the interference from everyone but deep down he knew they were all right._

_Helen was in her office with Gavin , helping him trace a name on The C.O.P.S Database when Jeff walked in._

_"Helen."_

_"WHAT." She relpied, angrily._

_Gavin glanced between his 2 senior officers and knew an argument was about to erupt._

_"Gavin, would you mind leaving please. I need to speak to Sargent Blakemore alone."_

_"Ofcouse Chief, no worries. Em, thanks for the trace Sarg."_

_"Your welcome Gavin."_

_Suddenly they were alone and silence filled the room. Helen sat there waiting for another lecture and was taken by suprise when Jeff walked round to her side of the desk. He took hold of her hand and guided her over to the sofa. They sat quietly for a few moments with Jeff still holding onto her hand, which began to make her feel a little uncomfortable because it was a side to Jeff she rarely saw. He suddenly turned to face her._

_"Your probably wondering what this is all about."_

_"I am a little curious. Look, Jeff, if this is about the drugs again then I really don't know what else I can say to you. I've apologised countless times and it will never happen again. I don't know what else I can do or say."_

_"You don't need to do anything. I'm the one who needs to apologise. My behaviour these last few weeks has been unacceptable and I'm sorry."_

_"Jeff."_

_"No, Helen, please let me finish. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt or upset you and as it turns out I ended up doing both. I pushed you away and I'm sorry. You made a mistake. You faced the consequences with I.A. and you've apologised. That's all you can do. I was the one with the problem. I've always pictured you as being perfect and that you could do no wrong. I think thats why I was so angry."_

_"Jeff, I never said I was perfect. I'm just as screwed up as everyone else. Taking those drugs. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made but I can't turn back the clock, it's done and I can't change that."_

_"I know you can't and I shouldn't have expected you too."_

_The room fell silent again and as Helen looked at Jeff, she saw how preoccupied he was._

_"What's wrong Jeff."_

_"Helen, there's something I need to tell you. Something I've been wanting to say for some time."_

_"Well go on then."_

_"It may take you by suprise. I'm not even sure how we'll handle it but I need to say this."_

_"Jeff, what is it."_

_"For sometime now, I've had very strong feelings for you. When you were kidnapped I was a nervous wreck. After losing Rachel the way we did, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you aswell. The very idea of never seeing you again and never telling you how I felt, it wasn't on. So here we are, I'm putting all my cards on the table and telling you what I should have told you long ago. I love you Helen. I'm crazy about you and I want to be with you. Well, that's it really."_

_Helen sat completely shocked at what Jeff had just told her. He had been very protective of her since the kidnapping but she hadn't thought anything of it._

_"Helen. Are you in shock or just appalled."_

_"Don't be silly. Ofcourse not, it's just unexpected that's all. Why me."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I'm gay, remember."_

_"Yes but if I'm not mistaken, you haven't been with anyone since Gillian, have you."_

_"Well no, but.."_

_"Helen, I'm not trying to convert you or anything, but you were married and you must have loved him once. I love you more than anything, all I ask is that you give it some thought, that's all."_

_Helen looked into his eyes and saw how much he meant what he was saying to her. He really did love her. She gave him a small smile and he returned the smile. In between the exchange of those smiles something changed. All he knew was that he was now kissing her. At that moment Donna walked past and saw them. All Helen saw was Donna runnnig back down the stairs._

_"I think we've just been spotted." Helen said, as she leaned into Jeff's chest._

_"Who was it."_

_"Donna."_

_"Oh christ. Helen I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, especially not here."_

_"It's alright Jeff, really. This is all just a bit of a suprise, that's all. Can I just have some time to digest all this."_

_"Ofcourse you can. I'll leave to alone for a bit. I've got a pile of paperwork to get through anyway. You know where I am, no rush."_

_"Thanks Jeff."_

_A few hours later, Helen was sitting down by The Nemisis when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up to find Jack staring down at her._

_"What do you want, Jack."_

_"Just wanted to see how you were doin'. Did Jeff come to see you."_

_"How did you know."_

_"He needed a guy chat earlier."_

_"So he told you everything."_

_"He told me how he feels about you, yeah."_

_"What do I do Jack."_

_"Well, how do feel about him."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Ok, let's try another approach. How did it feel when he kissed you."_

_"Has Donna told everyone."_

_"A few."_

_"I'll bloody kill her."_

_"No you won't. Look, she's happy for you. She said she hadn't seen you smile like that in a long time and I happen to agree with her. So."_

_"So what."_

_"How did it feel when he kissed you."_

_Jack watched her very closely as she recalled the kiss and saw the smile she produced._

_"It was wonderful Jack and whats more, it felt right. After all the crap I went through when I was married, it put me off men completely. I never thought I could feel this way about a man again."_

_"He really does love you. You do know that right."_

_"Until today I had no idea, about any of it. Jack, we work together, everyday. What if it didn't work out."_

_"What if it did. It's all If's Helen. The fact is, you'll never know unless you give it a try. It took alot of guts on Jeff's part to open up to you like that. I think you owe it to him to at least give it a go. You obviously feel somthing for him, if that smiles anything to go by."_

_"Your right. Jeff's a great guy and I did enjoy that kiss. Thanks Jack." She said, kissing his cheek as she left._

_Jeff was sitting at his desk, staring down at his paperwork. he hadn't touched a page since he'd returned to his office. All he could think about was Helen. He couldn't help but think he'd scared her off. He loved her so much and now that he'd told her everything, he didn't want to lose her. His thoughts were disturbed when he realised that someone was standing in front of his desk._

_"Jeff."_

_He looked up to see Helen standing in front of him._

_"Jeff, you ok."_

_"Sorry Helen, miles away."_

_"What were you thinking about just now."_

_"Truthfully."_

_"Ofcourse."_

_"You."_

_"I see."_

_"Helen, if I offended you by kissing you earlier then I'm so sorry."_

_"Jeff, don't apologise. I liked it, really."_

_There was an akward silence before Jeff spoke again._

_"Have you had a chance to think about us."_

_"I have."_

_"That doesn't sound promising."_

_"Can we sit over here for a moment." She asked, motioning for him to sit on the couch._

_He got up and took a seat beside her and waited for her to begin._

_"Jeff, I've spent alot of time this afternoon thinking alot about what you said to me and ofcourse the kiss. I would like to give us a go."_

_"Oh, Helen I..."_

_"But, I'm scared."_

_"Why."_

_"Jeff, we work together, closely, everyday. I'm your second in command. What will happen to our professional relationship if our personal one didn't work out."_

_"Helen, listen I..."_

_"I love my job Jeff. I love being part of The Water Police and I'm good at it. It's been a part of my life for so long."_

_"Helen, we don't know for sure what's going to happen. Us, it might work and it might not, your right. However we're both professional and we'd never confuse the two. I love you Helen and I don't want to lose you, not now that I've finally told you. For all we know, us here, now, this could be it. I don't want to look back and think that we didn't at least try. _

_"You know what."_

_"What."_

_"Your absolutley right, lets give it a try. Jeff."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Kiss me again."_

_Jeff leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He'd never felt so happy and grateful to Jack for finally giving him the push he needed. He began to remember what Jack had said earlier about Helen wanting to have a baby. He half wondered if he should broach the subject with her. Helen looked at him and could see he was deep in thought._

_"Jeff."_

_"Mmm."_

_"You ok."_

_"Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"Right."_

_"Something Jack mentioned earlier."_

_"Oh, and what was that."_

_"He mentioned in passing about your wanting a baby. He said you asked him for help in getting pregnant."_

_As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Not only was he about to get yelled at but Jack wouldn't be far behind him._

_"I can't believe he told you that."_

_"Helen."_

_"What I asked from Jack, that was personal, he had no right."_

_"Helen, please. Calm down." He said, taking hold of her hand._

_"Sorry."_

_"Look, we've known each other for well over 10 years and you've known Jack for what 2."_

_"So."_

_"Why did you ask him and not me. I wouldn't have said no."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"No, and if your still serious about it, I still will."_

_Helen sat in complete shock because she couldn't believe what Jeff was offering to do._

_"Jeff, listen to me. What your offering to do for me. It's a big commitment."_

_"Are you saying no."_

_"Jeff, you just told me you loved me a few hours ago. If we're going to give our relationship a go then I have to say no to the baby."_

_"But you do want one."_

_"More than anything, but hearing you say you love me. I never thought I'd hear those words from anyone again, let alone you. I want us to work Jeff."_

_"So do I. We will make it you know."_

_"You think so."_

_"I know so. We'll still be here a year from now, I guanantee it and if your still serious about wanting a baby, I'll be there."_

_"I love you, Jeff."_

_Jeff moved in and kissed his Senior Sargent, which was quickly interupted by wolf whistles outside the office._

_"Oi, you lot, get back to work." Jeff yelled._

_"You go for it Chief." Alex yelled, through the window._

_Jeff turned back to Helen, who was too busy laughing to even care about the noise around her._

_"Jeff, just leave it. Their happy for us."_

_"I love you Helen."_

_"I love you too, Jeff."_

_Fin xxx_


End file.
